monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Frankie Stein
Przyjaciele Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Abbey Bominable,Draculaura i Clawdeen Wolf. Klasyczny potwór Frankenstein Stroje Zwykły Frankie ma zielono - czarną sukienkę w kratkę z siatkowanymi rękawami. Siatkowany jest też dół sukienki. Na brzuchu znajduje się czarny pas z srebrną błyskawicą i brylancikami. Z pasa zwisa mały łańcuszek. Sukienka mam jescze biały kołnierzyk na którym umocowany jest czarny krawat z brylancikami i dużą srebrną czaszką. W ręce dziewczyna trzyma czaro-czerwoną marszczoną torebkę z czaszką. Buty dziewczyny są w czarno białe paski. Na tej samej ręce ma jeszcze 2 srebrne bransoletki i jedną niebieską. Jej paznokcie są czerwone. Śruby Frankie są srebrne lecz lalka ma białe. Kolczyki są niebieskie w kształcie czaszki Monster High. Frankie ma czarno białe włosy ze spiętą grzywką do tyłu. Powieki ma pomalowane na fioletowo, za to usta są czerwone. Dawn of the Dance Ma krótką sukienkę bez rękawów, która jest czarno biała. Paski na sukience przypominają pioruny. Sunkienka jest krótka. Frankie ma różowe skurzane bolerko z bufiastymi rękawkami. W ręce Frankie trzyma kopertówkę w różne wzory np. szwy. Frankenka posiada jeszcze różowe kabaretki i buty na koturnie. Jeden but Frankie jest srebrny, drugi za to czarny. Na szyji Frankie widnieje naszyjnik z obwódką śruby. Usta ma różowe, bardzo rzucające się w oczy. Powieki są niebieskie. Kolczyki są w kształcie niebiekich piorunów. Do zestawu Frankie jest jeszcze komórka z niebiekim wyświetlaczem. Comic Con Exclusive Lalka jest taka jak Basic, ale czarno biała. Gloom Beach Strój Frankie jest jednoczęściowy i wrzorzasty. Są na nim desenie takie jak: paski, pioruny, kratka. Buty są bez koturny i obcasa. Ma za to zakończenie w kształcie pioruna. Make up-morskie usta i niebieskie powieki. Frankie ma rozpuszczone włosy i z jednego poku spięte niebieską, piorunową spinką. Do zestawu Frankie ma jeszcze podłużną czarną torebkę z kolorowymi uchytami. School Spirits Frankie ma tradycyjny strój potworniarki. Na pasie jednak ma 3 szwy w kolorze niebieskim. Buty też ma identyczne. Ma jeszcze niebieską bransoletkę z piorunem i megafon w kształcie czaszki Monster High. School's Out Frankie ma rozpuszczne włosy i spiętą fikuśnie grzywkę na bok.Ma ciemno czerwone usta i ciemno różowe powieki.z czarnej kraciastej kszulki wysteje biały kołnierz.Rękawy są niebieskie.Frankie ma jeszcze szary pasek z małym piorunem.Na ręce Frankie ma srebrną bransoletkę.Spódnica jest niebieska w kratkę i jest na dole rozpięta.Buty są czarne i zapina je się na 2 klamerki. Classroom Day at the Maul Sweet 1600 Frankie jest uczesana w wysokiego kucyka. We włosach ma błyszczące nitki. Ubrana jest w sukienkę - bombkę w kolorze niebieskim. Jej buty zdają się być "zszyte". Ma trzy czarne bransoletki. Sukienka ma dwie warstwy, a pod spodem siatkę. Jej cień do oczu jest koloru niebieskiego, a usta czerwonego. Dead Tired Frankie ma białą bluzkę z niebieskim piorunem, czarno - białe spodnie z piorunami w także w kolorze niebieskim. Spodnie są za kolana, do łydki, a bluzka jest na ramiączkach, co odsłania szwy dziewczyny. Włosy ma upięte w kucyk na boku, a grzywka jest rozpuszczona. Usta są pomalowane kolorem pomiędzy różowym a czerwonym, powieki są jasnoróżowe. Skull Shores Frankie ma krótko obcięte włosy. Ma na sobie staniczek i pareo w kratkę. Cała Frankie jest czarno-biała. Wygląda pięknie i olśniewająco. Galeria strojów 162px-S1600 Frankie.jpg|Sweet 1600 71GLm+eNdEL. AA1500 .jpg|Gloom Beach 81+ek-pBMBL. AA1500 .jpg|Dawn On The Dance 811JNZQV1RL. AA1500 .jpg|Dead Tired 81omVNzJmqL. AA1500 .jpg|Classroom 91v9tWlN8PL. AA1500 .jpg|School's Out FrankieGhoulsRule 2.PNG|Ghouls Rule 111.jpg|Shopping Mall 647254606.jpg|Skull Shores Galeria Frankiediary.jpg 000000000000000000000000000000000.jpg 00001.jpg 10.jpg 36275831746930790538226899073789.JPG 3xfrankie.png 429px-24.jpg A44063b741.jpeg FraJksHlt2.PNG Frankie.jpg Frankie.png FrankieOldSchool.png Frankie DOTD.jpg Frankie SSS.jpg Frankie Stein.jpg Frankie i Manny .jpg Frankiee.jpg Frankiestein.png Hjfvj.png Images6677.jpg Lagoona i gil.png Lllllll.jpg Monster-high-frankie-stein-plush-doll.jpg MonsterHigh-frankies-stays.png Steinowka.jpg Noga Frankie.JPG|Noga Frankie Stein z bliska frankiebook.jpg|Frankie w książce. Py7mvo1r.jpg Frankie Stein 53.png 027-6.jpg Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love 1.jpg Ghouls Rule3.PNG FrankieGhoulsRule 1.PNG FrankieGhoulsRule 2.PNG FSo.PNG 18.png 8sdfghjk.png 7sdfsdfsdfds.png 31.png 25.png Photo-22.jpg Frankie ghouls rule.jpg 7bf67d3a00174a594ea6c145.jpg 42935-1.jpg 5419070051_a9835979ef.jpg bb0f584b0baaa218.jpg DSC00747.JPG 697c8de429.jpg 421317 382495088433363 294670913882448 1744985 1934187051 n.jpg Mh8.jpg 34567yu8.JPG Frankie sweet.jpg Frankie z tatą.jpg Bez tytułuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.png|Frankie i Abbey Mh.png|Abbey i Frankie - Zmartwione htyg.jpg|frankie skull shores 5636417261_57178aa773f_z.jpg Fankie.PNG|To szyje! fs.PNG|Jej! Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Frankenstein Kategoria:Postacie w 2 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 1 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 3 serii Kategoria:Główni bohaterzy serialu Kategoria:Lagoona Blue